翻译Persistence Pays Off
by sleepyxin
Summary: All Malfoys are trained in the art of persistence, they always get what they want. Always.


Title: Persistence pays off

Author: Enchantress of the Dark

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: PG13

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"Hey，Potter！想和我一起出去嗎？"Harry歎了口氣對Malfoy說。"看，不，我完全不知道你該死的怎麽會得出我可能說是的結論，因爲我甚至不是gay。"

"Aww，來吧Potter。你怎麽能對像我這樣的人說不呢？"

"很簡單，不。"

Harry轉過身離開，他回到了Gryffindor的塔樓，不知道Malfoy的眼睛一直盯著他的屁股，沒有看其他任何地方。

"他還在繼續嗎，夥計？"Ron好奇的問。

"Yeah，這次多久了，一個月？"

"關於那個。"

"我只是很高興，你終於放棄在每次他問我的時候不再攻擊他，我真的厭倦了每次把你送去醫務室。"Harry乾巴巴的說。

"Yeah，Well，我只是有點保護過度，大哥哥的那種，你真的就像是我的弟弟一樣。"

"Uh，Ron?我們可以等會在做這些傷感的事嗎？至少等我把Malfoy凝視我的畫面趕出腦袋後？"

"Uh，當然，Harry，你知道，我覺得你真的很勇敢，沒有在Malfoy帶著'我想吃了你'的表情約你出去的時候大叫著逃跑。"

"Yeah，well，我不是平白無故成爲一個Gryffindor的。"

"我是說,爲什麽他一定要邀請你出去約會?我是說他幾乎可以得到任何他想要的人。"

Hermione跑向他們，然後作爲應該是聰明如她，他決定給出他自己的觀點。"這也許是因爲Harry不在他的聯盟裏，是那種永遠不會和他約會的人。因爲Harry幾乎是一個聖人，無論怎麽看都那樣純淨。而Malfoy則是黑暗、仇恨且扭曲的，他們是完全對立的兩方面。"

"Yeah，但那不是意味著他們沒有任何共同點？"Ron困惑的說。

"不完全是，此外，所有黑暗的人們都想要試圖去腐化光明。"

"我也這麽覺得。"

"無論如何，至少Malfoy會知道Harry是因爲他這個人才和他約會，而不是爲了他的錢或者臉蛋，因爲他想這麽做，而不是因爲他想從Malfoy那得到什麽，不想那個哈巴狗Pansy。"

"你知道，Hermione，那真的很有洞察力。"Harry思索者說。"可惜，那不是真的。"

"但是他是，Harry。"

"爲什麽有人回想要和我約會？我真的沒什麽特別的。"

"哦，你是，你難以置信的美好，Harry，只是你沒有意識到，你如此富有同情心，熱情，充滿著愛，每個人都知道，而且你擁有讓人無法克制的接近你的能力，讓他們希望能成爲他們最好的一面，爲了你。你讓人們覺得特別，就好象世界圍繞著他們旋轉，就好象那時沒有任何事能影響你。你是我所見過的最特別的人。"

Harry臉紅的別開頭，有點緊張。

"真的，Harry。"Ron贊同到。

"Umm，謝謝，夥計們。"

"Haya 性感。"金髮的Slytherin在Harry的而邊低語，當他在看他們球隊練習時。"你穿皮衣的樣子真是太火熱了，你真的應該在下次Quidditch的時候穿上它。"

Harry歎了口氣轉過身看向一連假笑的Malfoy。"這次又是什麽了？"

"只是好奇你是否會和我一起度過Hogsmeade周？"

Harry的手挫敗撥了撥頭髮，"瞧，Malfoy，我不是Gay，我甚至不是BI！"

"我會給你一個月的時間克服的。"Malfoy誘惑的低語。

"你永遠都不會放棄嗎？你還沒有對這感到厭煩嗎？"

"可憐的天真的小Harry，你應該知道，一個Malfoy總能得到他們想要的，最終，而事實就是，我想要你，所以我會得到我想要的。"[眠：哦！帥！我無法克制的激動下！

Malfoy帶著另一個假笑轉過身，幽雅的離開，沒有向後看，直到Harry飛到了空中，而他也離開了視野。

之後兩星期的早餐時間，Harry都會收到一朵紅色的玫瑰，每次都會附帶一張便條。最後，他歎了口氣，然後欣賞的聞了聞，然後小心的將它放進包裏。看了看那張便條，上面用優美的字體寫著。

Harry,

和我一起去耶誕節舞會，給我一次機會。

Draco Malfoy

Harry歎了口氣，知道他最好答應，然後永遠不再和這傢夥約會，然後希望他能夠離他遠點。將便條遞給熱心的Hermione，他用叉子轉折自己的盤子，等待著她看完。

"我想我回和他一起去。"當她看完後他說。"我是說，這不是好象我想和誰一起去，也許他會在這之後放棄。"

Hermione愉快了歎氣，說。"我們支援你，是不是，Ron？"說著用手肘頂了下對方。

Ron把腦袋從他的盤子裏擡起來說。"什麽！不，我們不支援！"

Hermione再次用手肘撞了他下，強調。"是，我們支援。"[眠：女王的同人身份暴露無疑。

Ron重重的歎了口氣，然後慢慢點頭，很清楚當他女朋友在場的時候，他永遠沒辦法反駁，然後鬱悶的繼續吃他的飯。

Harry那出他的羽毛筆，用銀色的墨水在紙上寫下。

OK

在Slytherin餐桌Draco快樂的笑著朝著Gryffindor餐桌眨眼，然後站起來用一種難得的節奏離開大廳，在Gryffindor餐桌，Harry看著這一切，然後被打敗的將腦袋重重的垂到桌子上。

"哦，看，那不是很可愛嘛，Malfoy現在很開心，第一次那樣。"Mione愉快地指出。附近，Parvati和Lavender歎息著說。"多浪漫。"

Harry只能皺著眉頭陰沈的看著他。

"Malfoy...誰是另一邊...該死...Malfoy和Potter。"Snape性情古怪的說，當他聽說他的教子'對Potter那小子著迷'開始，到底說的是他把他們兩個安排在一起，他在課堂上就愈發陰沈，十分不願意把他們兩個安排到一起。

Harry拿起他的東西，然後走到了另一邊。'Slytherin的一邊'，然後慢慢的在Malfoy身邊坐下。

"早上好。"Malfoy懶洋洋地說。

"Yeah，不管怎麽樣。"

"什麽？"Malfoy問。"有人從錯誤的床上起來了？"

"不怎麽對，今天早上第一節就是魔藥課，而且我在一盆冷水中醒來。"

Malfoy同情的畏縮了下，然後開始準備他們的鍋爐，Harry則去取他們今天任務的魔藥。

像平時一樣安靜的工作，除了一些指導和說明，Harry感激的歎了口氣，小心的在Malfoy第一百次擦過自己時無視他。

當魔藥出來後，他驚奇的發現這可能是他第一次成功的做出課堂作業，大部分得感謝Malfoy。

"Heya 寶貝。"Malfoy說，一隻手滑到他的腰上，撫摸著他的一邊。Harry小心的將手移開，然後瞪了他一眼。"別叫我寶貝。一，我不是gay，二，不是女人。"

Harry看了眼Hagrid小心的無視Malfoy，後者正和他一起坐在草地上，現在將他修長的身體貼著自己，盡一切可能的觸碰他。

"Malfoy，如果你去和你朋友一起坐會怎麽樣？"

"我更想和你呆一起。"

"Lucky me。"他乾巴巴的回答。

"Harry！"Ron大喊。"你該死的和這個白鼬在幹什麽？"

"Well，什麽也沒有，這更像是他在做什麽。"Harry說，故意無視Ron，因爲看到Ron的臉和他頭髮一樣紅是在很好玩。

Ron看向Malfoy，他完全靠著Harry，將鼻子蹭著Harry的黑髮，並對這Ron假笑，而Ron感到窒息。

"但是，Harry！他是Malfoy！你知道，那個你一直恨著的傢夥。"

"Well，他很有好，而且他碰巧很暖和這裏實在是太冷了。"

Ron惱怒的歎氣，然後將手揮舞著。"Fine！你自己管好你的生活吧，好像我在乎似的。"

Harry歎了口氣，然後轉向Malfoy。"你知道Ron會很長時間不和我說話了嗎？除非我很努力的道歉？"

"抱歉，但是我真的不在乎，無論如何一隻真的不怎麽喜歡他。"

"你也不喜歡我 。"Harry指出。

"這是不同的，你是我的競爭對手，並且你值得，而他不。"

"安靜，今天我們要研究有翼馬。"Hagrid喊道。

"Harry，現在整個學校都在說你要和Malfoy一起去舞會。"Ginny指控道。

"..."

"Well?你要和那個廢物Malfoy一起去？"

"差不多。"Harry緊張的回答。

"什麽！上星期我問你的時候你說你不會和任何人一起去的！"

Harry扭動了下後說。"Well，我那是不，但是現在是了。"

"OH，Harry，我知道你不是真的想和他一起去，那只是一瞬間的瘋狂錯誤，你會改變注意，但是那太晚了。"

此刻Malfoy正隱身於陰影之中，看著眼前的兩個人在微弱的燈光下在大廳的入口處談話。

"Ginny，你知道他在最近幾個月裏怎麽樣，你知道，他永遠不會放棄，他是一個Malfoy。"

"他不配得到你Harry，他是邪惡、墮落、扭曲的，他會污染你。"

"Ginny，我沒有把自己託付給他，這只是一次約會，而這就是全部！放棄吧Ginny！你永遠也無法讓我成爲你的，這只是一個空想，你在迷惑你自己！"

"我沒有，他最後會利用你！"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY！我不是三歲孩子！我一直都沒有母親，而我現在也當然不會需要一個！我自己照顧自己15年了，而我現在也不會僅僅因爲你覺得我不能而放棄！"

"YOU AREN'T CAPABLE OF LOOKING AFTER YOUR SELF！"

"AND I GUESS YOU ARE!" Harry喊了回去。

"我可以！"

Harry給了她一個厭惡的表情然後走開了，回到了塔裏，遠離Weasley女孩。

Draco似乎和影子同化了，然後他逼近Ginny，後者緊張的看著金髮男子危險的看著她靠近。

"你再敢侮辱我的Harry的能力，我們都知道他比我們所知道的任何一個都強大。"Draco警告。"就想你知道，我永遠不會傷害他，不會爲了這世界上的所有力量。"

Ginny不信任的看著他，而他轉身離開，他的袍子在他身後翻滾。[眠：這不是教授的經典動作嗎？

Harry看著貓頭鷹帶來的包裹，短暫的微笑了下他打開包裹，把裏面的東西取出來。將意見新的袍子拿出來，他將他們抖開，她真的是一件非常漂亮的東西。他們用絲綢和壓平的天鵝羽毛製成。羽毛是深墨綠色的，以至於很容易看錯爲黑色，而絲綢本身就是黑的，他會感覺穿著一身黑。在袖口和背後的位置，用黑色的絲線縫合的圖案只有在燈光下才顯示出來。小心的將它放好，Harry走出房間，輕輕的哼著小調。

Harry正躺在湖邊的草地上，閉著眼享受著陽光的溫暖，慢慢的快要睡著了。困倦的微笑，他好奇現在幾點了，然後決定這沒什麽重要的。當他把手擱在腦袋下，他覺得有個影子遮住了自己，打斷了太陽的溫暖。

"Heya，Potter，你覺得怎麽樣？"

"溫暖，直到你出現。"

"哦，抱歉。"Malfoy移到了邊上，在Harry的邊上躺下，面對Harry，這樣他就能看見他。

"你想要什麽，Malfoy？"

"享受看著你的感覺，真的，其他的不多，哦，還有在N.E.W.T.S.裏打敗Granger 的話更好。"

"祝你好運，能打包Mione，你會需要它的。"

Draco微笑，然後說。"期待聖誕舞會？"

"爲什麽不？"

當Harry懷疑的睜開眼睛，Draco假笑。"現在，你看到我了，爲什麽你還在這？"

"噢，我不知道。

"你當然知道。你是一個Slytherin，Slytherin總有理由，他們總是有動機的。"

"那麽，是什麽讓你得出那個結論的？"

"因爲，我知道一個Slytherin的腦袋是怎麽工作的。"

"那是怎麽樣的？"

"Well，我和一個Slytherin的腦袋連接了15年，那會教會你一些你永遠無法知道的事。"

Draco咯咯的笑著，然後將他的手指穿過Harry的頭髮，後者顫抖著詢問的看著Draco。

Draco只是假笑著繼續他所做的事，Harry比上了眼睛，允許自己因爲這舒服的動作而平靜的入睡。

稍後醒來，Harry注意到他不僅僅很暖和，而且他不再睡在堅硬的地上了，事實上這地方似乎還有點在動，把腦袋擡起來，他凝視著不久前和他談話的金髮slytherin的臉，順從的歎了口氣，他決定他呆著的地方實在是太舒服了，以至於他真的不怎麽想麻煩的離開。[眠：猜到H寶寶睡哪嗎？

Draco的眼睛狡猾的眯起，看著蜷縮著自己的男孩，他在心裏假笑。這看起來Harry終於習慣他了。哦，這真是多麽的讓人驚訝，他得到Harry的計劃真的起作用了，感謝Salazar。倒不是這要花多久時間，畢竟他非常的有耐心，他會得到Harry。[眠：就是D的胸口啦。

當他假裝打著哈欠，好像慢慢醒來時，男孩帶著詢問的眼神看著他。

"Umm...我是怎麽到這來的？"Harry問。

金髮男孩聳了聳肩。Well，在還有Harry在他懷裏的同時，然後說。"你覺得冷？"

Harry看著Malfoy，好像他已經瘋了，應該和Lockhart一起被關進St. Mungo。

"這很有趣，我一點也不覺得冷，但你的確是非常好的枕頭。"

當Harry伸著懶腰時，Draco想到了貓，在一個懶洋洋的午睡後醒來。

伸出一隻手，他幫助Draco起來，然後走回城堡，Draco則在他旁邊。

當Harry從男生宿舍走下來，他看到Ron和Hermione正在等他。緊張的微笑了下，他看到他們在看他時眼睛亮了起來。

"上帝，Harry，你看起來真漂亮。"Hermione低語。

"你幹了什麽，夥計？"

"Umm...Well，就是袍子還有拿掉了眼睛，我想Seamus用魔法矯正了我的眼睛，還有就是在我頭髮上抹發膠...該死的Seamus。"

Ron只是吹著口哨。"Well夥計，如果我是Gay我會追求你的，但我不是，所以我不會。"

Hermione對著Harry紅透的臉微笑。"來吧，Harry。"

他們慢慢的離開了Gryffindor塔樓，當他們愉快的交談，Ron和Hermione都用手肘撞著Harry。

在臺階的最下面站著Draco Malfoy，他對Harry擡起手，他的臉上滿是難以置信的表情。

站在Harry和Draco的背後，Hermione會心的笑著，當Draco第一次見到她的好有時，她就看到了他眼睛裏的欲望。

朝著大廳走去，他們看見很多人在一起走著。Ginny和Neville，Pansy和Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle則沒帶舞伴。Hannah和Ernie，Terry和Padma，還有其他Harry一時間叫不出名字的人。

走進大廳Harry對其他對他存有希望的人保持友好，Draco的手臂則一直佔有性的摟著他的腰，直到Draco決定，如果他來參加舞會就應該和他的舞伴跳舞。向自後前來和他們談話的一對道別後，他將Harry拉進了舞池。

舉起他握著的手，將它放到自己的脖子上，然後雙手環上纖細的腰，將Gryffindor貼近自己的身體。

Harry實驗性的將另一隻手環上金髮男孩的脖子，然後被帶近溫暖的身體，他們貼著彼此。慢慢的跳著，他們沒有注意到其他人一個接一個的停了下來，然後看著他們倆跟著音樂跳舞。在教室指揮台，Dumbledore寵溺的笑著，眼睛閃爍著快樂，就好像這一切都是他促成的。Snape，從另一方面來講，憤怒的皺著眉頭，他的眼睛保證這時候任何人膽敢來打擾他，都會得到detentions，同樣的如果有人敢做出'哦，真可愛的'評價也一樣。

當音樂結束，Draco在Harry耳邊低語，他的呼吸如同幽靈一樣滲進他的肌膚。"那麽，你現在是gay了？"

Harry只是神秘的微笑著靠著Draco的胸膛，然後回答。"我不知道，我是嗎？"

"你會做我的男朋友嗎？"

"我看不出爲什麽不，所以，當然。"

Draco愉快的微笑，將手移到Harry的腦袋後，擡起，然後親吻他的嘴唇。

Harry和Draco站在飲料桌前面對Ron和Hermione，Draco依然摟著他的腰。

"Harry？只是無視他的方法怎麽了？"Ron問。

"Ron，你有沒有一直試圖去無視一個Malfoy？只是那根本沒用。"

END


End file.
